


The Eisner Family

by SilberFelx



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Angst, Byleth and Beleth teach two houses and Sitri gets the third, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Gen, Golden route, Jeralt leads the Knights of Seiros as usual, No Outline, Sitri and Jeralt are bad at names, a random idea i had, every house needs a Byleth to become the best it can, spoilers duh, the Ashen Wolves are also kinda here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilberFelx/pseuds/SilberFelx
Summary: Byleth, Beleth, Sitri, and Jeralt Eisner are living in Garreg Mach as a happy family. It's a special year for them, as the twins are now old enough to join their mother in teaching the students of the Officers Academy.Let's just hope nothing goes horribly wrong.
Relationships: Black Eagles Students & Edelgard von Hresvelg, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Blue Lions Students, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth & Claude von Riegan, Everyone & Everyone, Golden Deer Students & Claude von Riegan, Jeralt Reus Eisner & My Unit | Byleth, Sitri Eisner | Byleth's Mother & My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	1. A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a happy little family trying not to destroy the monastery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still can't stop myself. Have another fic.

“Hey. Time to wake up.”

“Oh honey, can you at least try to sound a little happier?”

Jeralt sighed, but when the two blue-haired kids in the beds before him slowly opened their eyes, he put on a far too overblown fake smile and stretched his arms out.

“Happy birthday!” he loudly said, sounding about as enthusiastic as a depressed Alois. His wife Sitri snorted in surprise, stifling a loud laugh, which helped Jeralt smile more realistically. He slowly kneeled down before the twins, rustling their hair. “C’mon kiddos, we even made cake for the two of you.”

That worked. Immediately, the male one was standing right beside him, suddenly very impatient.

“And, of course, we prepared some meat for the special occasion as well”, the old mercenary added, which got the girl out of bed. Sitri smiled softly, fond of their children’s adorable behavior, before leading all of them downstairs, where a giant cake decorated with much detail as well as a giant pile of meat without any sense of order was waiting for them.

In a flash, the kids were already sitting at the table, hopping up and down on their chairs, their sparkling eyes betraying their blank stares. Now Jeralt had a hearty laugh himself, the excitement slowly affecting him as well.

“Well, you wanna eat first or-“

The question obviously came too late, as Byleth, the girl, or rather woman now, had already stuffed her mouth full of bear meat, innocently looking at her father with a questioning expression. The boy, now a grown man, looked at her disapprovingly, but when his mother was happily snickering instead of scolding his sister, he slowly moved his fork to the cake to secure himself a large piece before anyone else could.

“Ah heck, just go for it.” Jeralt sighed as he moved to his seat, but all of them knew he secretly was enjoying their antics if the slight curving of his lips was anything to go off of. As usual, Beleth destroyed the cake first to satisfy his sweet tooth, while Byleth wolfed down the meat like a starving carnivore. Sitri didn’t hold back either, leaving the father of the family of all people as the most civilized eater of the house.

It didn’t take long until the plates were empty and the stomachs were filled, to which Jeralt took the opportunity and took out the presents for the two birthday children. Curious as they were, the wrapping didn’t last long and they took out the accessories fitting to the houses they chose to lead.

“Since you’ll be teaching here alongside me now”, Sitri started, “I thought this would be a fitting gift for the two of you. Luckily you already made your choice of who to teach, so I had the opportunity to make them as high of a quality as I could.” She happily watched as Beleth felt all the ornate spirals on the pendant surrounding a small drawing of his house’s flag, while Byleth didn’t wait to put the hairclip with the corresponding color and little heads of the animal of her house in her hair, showing one of her rare smiles.

Now it was time for Jeralt’s present. “I know both of you have a strong attachment to the first weapon you ever got, but they’re slowly getting too old to be repaired again. So, I had new ones made and tried to fit them to your strengths.” He watched with a satisfied smile when his children’s eyes went wide seeing their new equipment.

“Byleth, the sword you got is a special one made of magic crystals, enchanted with an extra spell so it functions as more than just a simple Levin Sword. You can channel your own magic into it and… Well, let’s just go outside and try it.”

The group quickly put their clothes on and made their way to the training grounds of Garreg Mach Monastery. They were up early, as there would be a lot to do later on in the day, so the area was empty, enabling them to go all out. Without hesitation, Byleth poured her magical energy into the blade, which promptly responded by bursting into flames. Jeralt grinned.

“The sword can store any type of magic to strengthen its attacks. This also lets you shoot out magical spells without chanting or a magic circle, even under the effects of Silence. Others can also put their magic into it to store magic types beyond your own.” While the girl was clearly aching to test it out, she prioritized hugging her father with one arm, holding the one with the sword away from their bodies. Sitri pouted.

“Why didn’t I get a hug?”, she overdramatically whined. In response, Beleth wrapped one of his arms around her with a blank expression, earning an approving snicker from his mother. “That’s a good boy.”

Jeralt turned to his son now. “You have trained a lot to keep your accuracy as a sniper even when riding one of your many animal friends, which I have a lot of respect for. However, in an actual battle, this is still much more difficult than on the training grounds, which is why I gave you this special scope. It can show you the enemy from a smaller distance and works together with the new bow to enchant your arrows with a slight course correction. If you miss completely, that’s not gonna get fixed, of course, but this should balance out the strong movements of the wyvern or horse you’re riding. Now, before you test this-“

Already, Beleth had their fingers at their lips, ready to sharply whistle. Jeralt’s eyes widened.

“Beleth, please-“

Too late. As the shrill sound rang through the air, the Captain of the Knights of Seiros put his palm to his forehead as if trying to fend of a headache. “…don’t destroy the stables”, he finished, but he could hear the loud cracking and smashing of wood before his son’s trusty wyvern came over.

“Seteth’s gonna have my head. Again.”

Sitri patted him on the back, smiling awkwardly.

\--------------------------------------------

Having arrived in the audience chamber and endured a stern talking to from Seteth, the happy (or, in Jeralt’s case, pretty annoyed at this point) family stood before Lady Rhea, who scanned all of them with her usual benevolent smile.

“I see that most of you are in good spirits on this day. I hope that it will help you to guide your herds to be the best they can possibly be.” She turned her head to Manuela and Hanneman. “Now, so that you truly become house professors at this esteemed academy, your predecessors will hand you a welcoming gift that will help you with your new duties.”

As they stepped forward, Seteth added a warning to not disappoint. He was strict, but the twins knew how nice he could be, as he helped Jeralt and Sitri a lot, considering they had no idea how to parent, and Sitri’s inexperience with the outer world as well as Jeralt’s line of work held them back a bit. That didn’t mean they were bad parents, far from it, but the green-haired advisor really did help a lot.

Hanneman handed Byleth a book on magic and crestology, clearly biased on the topic, but useful nonetheless. Beleth however got a book simply called ‘Teaching 101’ with a note saying ‘Come to the infirmary later’ and a heart slipped between the pages. He glanced at her and she looked away, whistling as if there wasn’t a thing wrong in the world.

“Now then”, Rhea began once more, making everyone in the room stand straight, “it is time for the first lesson. Beleth leading the Black Eagles, Byleth leading the Blue Lions, and Sitri leading the Golden Deer: Go forth with pride and lead our students to a great future.”

With that, they stepped out of the room to meet their new pupils.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Edeleth fic with male Byleth instead of female??? in MY Fire Emblem???
> 
> All jokes aside, don't expect that much focus on romance anyway. It will be mostly fluff and buildup in the first few chapters, but I hope you enjoy them regardless. This will get angsty someday.
> 
> If you had fun, please leave a comment with feedback! I always enjoy reading them.


	2. The Regular Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First meetings were and will always be difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to delete the old version of this chapter and edit it a bit, so now you have all the meetings in one.

While the Golden Deer classroom clearly was the loudest, enough to be heard a mile away, that didn’t make the Black Eagles silent.

As Beleth opened the door and entered, he immediately took a few notes in his mind about how to approach the different students one-on-one. In contrast to his sister, who was much more outgoing and didn’t think much about what she said, he had his mind racing with different options to bond with people as effectively as possible, always trying to reach an understanding. Because of this, he was often tasked with handling the more politically oriented side of the Knights of Seiros’ jobs, despite his quiet demeanor.

The very first thing to note was the aura of royalty coming from the very center of the room. The white-haired girl, very likely to be the heir to the imperial throne he had heard of, clearly knew how to conduct herself in a manner that makes people know they are of inferior standing. Additionally, he felt a sense of judgement in her gaze – not necessarily negative, but always keeping an eye on people’s behavior and trying to get behind their inner workings and their usefulness as allies. It somewhat reminded Beleth of himself, so he kept in mind that although he would have to prove himself to her in the time to come, he could also potentially develop a deep bond with her.

The next person to grab his attention also had a sense of regality to her, but of a completely different flavor. She definitely wasn’t from Fódlan, and that only became more obvious when he scanned her. Toned skin, strong, but not too obvious muscles, and despite looking relaxed to others, she clearly was prepared for a fight. Not only did she give off the impression of an experienced hunter, she also knew how to suppress her presence, at least mostly. If he’d teach her a bit of fine-tuning, she could become a key player in surprise attacks in the future.

That was as far as he got though, before the most violently attention-demanding aura started moving and a clearly noble ginger student rushed up to him. One look at the guy was enough to know that he was the type to scream his own name at the top of his lungs.

“You must be the new professor! I’m happy to meet you, and I hope you will teach us well! My name is Ferdinand von Aegir-“ there it was- “and I’ll gladly introduce everyone to you as the most skilled noble in all of Adrestia!”

“No thanks,” Beleth blurted out, completely overwhelmed by the sudden attack on his conscience. Ferdinand’s face fell, but lit up again with almost no time between, and he was about to make a different proposal, when a brunette hat-wearing girl who clearly liked to accentuate her… ‘assets’ butted in.

“Oh my, such a handsome young man is our new professor?” She giggled and slightly bent forward, putting one hand on her hip and the other on her chest. “It seems that today is my lucky day. How about I join you for a nice cup of-“

And just like that, she, too, was interrupted, when an overly excited blue-haired short guy came to a screeching halt right between the two, throwing her off-balance so that she stumbled backwards a bit. The boy immediately held his fist out. “Fight me! I wanna see how strong you are!”

Beleth was pretty sure the person before him was just one single resonance body with how loud his voice was. He was slowly getting kind of nervous, so when the apparent house leader stepped forward, he shot her a help-seeking look.

“Everyone, please, let the professor catch his breath for a moment. I’m sure all of you are excited, but this will do nothing but leave a negative expression on him.” Her voice was as commanding as he’d expected, if not more so. She looked around before singling in on the new instructor. “I do hope you can manage, professor.”   
The three students before him clearly weren’t thrilled, but suddenly shuddered as if it got colder in the room in the matter of seconds before settling down. Beleth didn’t have to turn around to feel the source of the sudden cold standing in a corner of the classroom, the presence of the student not more than that of a shadow before.

He nodded gratefully. “Thank you. I assume you are Edelgard von Hresvelg, the imperial princess? Which would make that one behind me your right-hand man Hubert von Vestra.”

Edelgard smiled, but it wasn’t a smile of happiness or companionship. It felt more like a satisfied smile at a student passing a test, despite the student really being the professor in this case, and vice versa. “Not half bad, professor. Hubert, please sit down so we can start,” she commanded him. The still somewhat shadowy presence slithering its way into Beleth’s field of view, unraveling a tall young man whose hair was as black as his aura was. Looking at his face, it seemed he would be physically incapable of producing an honest smile. However, from the new professor’s experience with the Knights of Seiros, there was always a way of drawing out a person’s good side, if you knew how.

He wasn’t sure he’d ever discover the way to pull it out of Hubert though.

Now that the first storm had calmed down, he made his way to the front, putting down the teaching material (including Manuela’s Teaching 101) and taking a full look through the class. Ferdinand was sitting at full attention, clearly motivated to learn as much as he could. Edelgard had an interested look on her face as well, although she seemingly wanted to know more about Beleth himself than what he was teaching, based how she scanned him a few times and looked at him expectantly.

The foreign student, probably Petra from what he learned about this class in preparation, seemed rather neutral, but had her full attention on him nonetheless, while Hubert was apparently only waiting for him to make a mistake so he had the upper hand on the professor.

Dorothea, the brunette, still teased him with a few winks here and there, not exactly hiding her seductive glances. The boy with spikey blue hair, Caspar, was impatiently moving back and forth on his seat, while his neighbor, a green-haired boy called Linhardt, just… slept. Lastly, behind the bench at the very end of the classroom, he could feel the small, almost mouse like presence of the eighth student. He checked his notes for the name.

“Bernadetta, please sit down.”

At the mere mention of her name, there was a loud squeal and before he could say anything else, a purple lightning bolt shot out of the room and the door slammed shut.

He sighed. This would be very interesting.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

The classroom of the Blue Lions seemed to be the quietest. That was before she entered though.

It didn’t take a second for a tall young man with spiky hair and a relaxed facial expression to stand before her.

“Hey there beautifungh!” 

Before he even got to finish his first sentence, he already had Byleth’s fist in his face and stumbled backwards. She didn’t even know what had happened, but before she could apologize for acting on reflex, another student gave the poor boy another whammy. The blonde looked disappointed, but not surprised.

“Sylvain, I can’t believe you’d do this! Actually, I can, but that doesn’t make it any better!”

She sighed, turning to the confused new professor, one foot on Sylvain’s back to keep him grounded. “Hello, you must be our new professor. I’m Ingrid Brandl Galatea, one of your new students, just like him.” Byleth looked around to see that no one was minding current events all that much. Did this happen all the time?

One girl with light hair and a motherly look made her way over. Byleth scanned her. Not very muscular, very likely to be a magic user. Probably more the Faith kind.

“Ingrid, I think you can let Sylvain go now. It’s not good to keep him on the cold floor too long or he’ll catch a cold,” she said with a serene, comforting voice. Ingrid rolled her eyes, but got her foot off of her victim, who thanked Mercedes. Another name learned. She didn’t prepare for the meeting at all and just kind of hoped it would work out.

Now the third and final girl in the room came over, very cheery, and from what Byleth could see she was a bit more muscular than Mercedes, but probably still mainly magic-oriented.

“Hey professor!” she greeted. “You already met my best friend Mercie, huh? I’m Annette, but you can call me Annie. Nice to meet you!” Byleth decided she liked her with her happy energy. She shortly greeted the four and looked for the other students.

The next person to approach her was who she believed to be the house leader, purely based on how he held himself. Then again, his hair was weirdly spaghetti like, and wasn’t the house leader supposed to be the prince of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus?

“Hello there.” He bowed. “So, you will be teaching us? I look forward to it. My name is Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, crown prince of Faerghus.”

“You have noodle hair,” she answered, then died inside. Someone in the back, a boy with dark hair and a guarded stance, burst into laughter at this. She put hear head so far into her hands she feared she would never come back out.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t-“ 

“It’s fine, I’m used to it.” He smiled softly. “A certain friend has already teased me endlessly about it.”

Now the boy who just laughed came over as well. “Who said we were friends, boar?” His demeanor was clearly aggressive and always ready for a fight. Dimitri’s companion standing by him, a wall of a man probably well-versed in using axes and armor, shot a dirty glance at the new person in the conversation, but was fully ignored. Instead, he turned to Byleth.

“Name’s Felix. Heard you were good with a sword. We should spar soon, I can’t wait to defeat you.” She only nodded in return, still a bit overwhelmed by what was going on right now. Then, Dimitri spoke up once more. “Dedue, why don’t you introduce yourself as well?”

He gave a nod. “My name is Dedue. I am His Highness’ shield and loyal retainer.” Dimitri looked like he wanted to comment on this, but gave up and called the last student over, a boy with gray hair and freckles, who looked like an archer from what she could see. Looking back at Dimitri, she realized that the prince didn’t look all that muscular at first glance, but she could feel a sort of strength radiating from him that assured her he could probably smash her head with his thighs.

All the students looked at her, clearly awaiting what she’d do now. Byleth didn’t have to think very long to decide. “Let’s go to the training grounds, I’ll evaluate your current skills there.” Felix seemed very happy with that.

As they left their classroom, Byleth heard a shriek, the slamming of a door and a mop of purple hair bolt past her. Without thinking, she immediately grabbed it by the collar, to see a small girl breaking down in her grasp, eyes full of tears and whispering “please don’t kill me” over and over again. Then she heard her brother’s voice.

“Oh, you caught her. Thanks.” Beleth came over with his usual blank face, eyes locked onto the panicking student.

“What in the world did you do to her?” Byleth asked, handing her over. Beleth looked back and her and, in his most deadpan voice, answered: “I called her name.” He looked over the students behind her. “What are you doing anyway?”

“We’re gonna go to the training grounds to see everyone’s fighting capabilities. Wanna join us?”

“Sure. Let me get everyone.”

With that, he dragged the now even more panicking student back to his class.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitri hoped she wouldn’t go deaf from opening the door when just standing in front of it was this loud.

That would soon not be her main concern anymore, since as soon as she entered, she was immediately swarmed by all of the students except for one really, really tired-looking blue-haired girl.

She immediately recognized the girl in front as Leonie, who her husband had trained once when the Knights of Seiros were on a mission in the area of her village. The huntress hesitated a bit, but didn’t struggle when Sitri pulled her into a hug.

“It’s so good to see you again! I’m so happy you managed to get a place here at Garreg Mach.”

Leonie grinned. “It did take a while to get all of the money needed, but it’s great here so far, especially with you and your family around! I just hope I can repay the people in my village soon.”

Sitri smiled and nodded, turning her attention to the rest of the class. By now, she was pretty good at recognizing the students from how they were described in official documents. “So, you would be the house leader, Claude von Riegan?” She fixated her gaze on a dark-skinned boy who wore a golden half-cape as the representative for the Golden Deer.

He smiled. “Bullseye, Teach. You probably know a lot about me already.”

“Yes, I know you seem friendly and level-headed, but are also known for being a schemer who never fully opens up to people.” Keeping a pure smile on her face, she added: “I wonder how many poisons you know. We could talk about all different kinds later, or maybe strategies would be more to your liking? I always like to hear different approaches on sneak attacks.”

Claude’s eyes lit up a bit, before another boy butted into the conversation. “Please don’t encourage him, Professor. We do not need another dishonorable fighter with us. I would recommend keeping a watchful eye-“

“You’re Lorenz, right?” she interrupted him. Apparently, he didn’t think someone would ever interrupt him, as he stared at her with wide eyes for a moment before regaining his composure.

“Indeed, I am. And you must be Sitri Eisner. Do tell, what about me gave it away? My noble aura? My refined way of speaking?”

Sitri rummaged through her notes to fish the student descriptions out. “Where is it…” Finally, she pointed at two words in a long passage about the son of Count Gloucester.

“Bad haircut.”

At that, a few people broke out into laughter that devolved more and more into barking, before they seriously needed someone to help them get air into their lungs. Lorenz, meanwhile, had a shade of red on his face that made his purple hair at least a bit more bearable, and stepped back to let others speak to the new professor, trying to keep all of the grace he had left.

The next student to speak to her was a small girl with completely white hair, clearly very young in comparison to the others. Still, there was a fire in her eyes that told the professor to not speak about age to her or she would come to regret it.

“My name is Lysithea von Ordelia,” she said in a matter-of-fact tone. “I look forward to your teachings. I specialize in magic, so I’d like to know how much you yourself know about the topic.”

“I’d be happy to show you, but let’s do that after we all got to know each other.” Seemingly satisfied, Lysithea stepped aside, waiting for the introductions to be over. A tall, muscular boy in desperate need of a bigger shirt came up.

“Hi, I’m Raphael! I like to eat and train my muscles!”

His smile was earnest to a degree that Sitri rarely ever saw and she already knew she would like him. He seemed simple, but good-natured and could probably be a very dear friend and pillar for the whole class. “This is Ignatz, by the way. He’s a bit shy.” He shoved a far smaller boy with glasses to her from behind him.

“Oh, you’re the artistic one, right?” Sitri asked. “I love painting. Show me your works sometimes!”

Ignatz looked away and fiddled with his fingers awkwardly. “It’s really only a hobby, I’m not very good at it.”

“Nonsense,” she replied. “Art is subjective. There’s no bad art, and I’m sure yours is truly wonderful.” The little artist looked at her, and even though he didn’t answer, she puffed her chest out unconsciously, proud of reinforcing passions within her students. Speaking of students, there were two she didn’t talk to yet.

The tired girl now had a friend with pink hair at her side, who was one of the ones losing it over Lorenz’ bad haircut. She greeted them.

“Hilda Valentine Goneril and Marianne von Edmund, right?” They nodded and Hilda immediately started talking.

“Professor, I know part of what we’re learning at the Officer’s Academy is fighting, but… I mean, just look at me. A small, frail girl like me doesn’t stand a chance against all the big, strong guys like Raphael over there.” At the mention of his name, Raphael turned around and waved at them cheerily. “So, maybe you could just, I dunno, leave me out? I could stand on the sidelines and cheer you on! I’m sure that would get people’s morale up, which will definitely help more than me just dragging you guys down on the battlefield.”

Sitri looked at her and pulled out an axe. “Hold this for a moment.”

“Where did you even-“

“Just do it,” Sitri insisted and shoved the axe into Hilda’s hands, who instinctively grabbed it perfectly and held it up like she never had done anything else in her life.

“You’ll be our axe fighter,” she noted, making Hilda groan in disappointment. Then she looked at Marianne. “You’re not looking alright, honey. You should rest a bit.”

Hilda threw a silent fit right next to them, but Sitri ignored it. “Don’t worry about me too much,” Marianne said. “I don’t want to make you feel bad because of me.” Sitri made a note in her mind to talk more to her later and see that she got a good night’s sleep.

“Okay, all of you,” she clapped her hands to get her students’ attention, “we’re about to go to the training area to test out your skills. Claude, you lead the way, I’ll see to it that no one decides to flee.” Hilda pouted at those words.

Just when they left the classroom, Sitri could feel something in the back of her mind moving; something she never noticed, but seemed to have always been there, from the moment she was able to think.

And the gears of time started to turn…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all of these idiots.
> 
> If you've enjoyed the chapter, please leave a comment, it helps me stay motivated, which in turn means more content for all of you!


End file.
